


back at the barnyard.

by cl3rks



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Barn Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Tags may be added, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk - Freeform, it may be good, reader has the power to project false versions of things, rick is kinda foul mouthed, this is badly written i think, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's barn shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back at the barnyard.

**Author's Note:**

> MISTAKES WILL BE FIXED AS I FIND THEM!
> 
> im dead tired and posting this really without thinking. i'll write something better for rick some other time.
> 
> p.s ; this isn't a part of the rick series i already have going, obviously.

Rick Flag was not a hard man to please, not with a bunch of mutated freaks (or just plain crazies) waltzing around while he attempted to keep them in line.

You, oh so graciously might I add, happen to be one of the mutated freaks previously mention. You weren't really well known for being a team player, neither were the rest of the good ol' pals of yours that were playing puppet with the government. 

"They'll know you're missing." Rick reminded as you dragged him by the collar to an empty portion of the barn where you'd been searching for "baddies". You instead, naturally, found it empty except for a couple dozen crates.

"Yeah, and? Let 'em come find me. If it's Harley that finds us, so what? Not like she cares."

"And Croc? Sees ya all exposed and he's hungry?" Rick questioned as he dropped his gun before, regardless of what he was saying, worked quickly to push up your baseball-like t-shirt and push down your jeans and underwear. Just not off – so they were haphazardly pushed to your ankles, your heavy boots keeping them there. 

In the spirit of barn fucking, you worked quick, too, careful not to drop any clothing items on the floor. It was easier, that way. You were unbuckling and pushing any clothing or protective gear out of the way of the part of him you were _really_ craving.

"Not like it matters, Ricky." You replied, your tone bored and borderline annoyed. "Now, get to it."

You grinned slightly, leaning chest-first over the worn out crates behind you as you turned around. You pressed your breasts to the wood beneath you and spread your legs, wiggling and presenting your entire ass and core to him.

"When you make me an offer like that..." You heard him mutter before one of his hands was on your bare ass and the other fingered your pussy, evoking a collection of moans from your mouth. He chuckled briskly and, without a thought, removed his wet fingers and guided his cock into you.

Your moan was much louder as he filled you. He was completely uncovered with you, his cock already throbbing as he leaned over you and stretched your walls, taking you at an overwhelming pleasurable angle. Rick took his wet fingers and shoved them into your mouth, fish-hooking them in a way as you sucked your juices off of them. 

Rick's moans were turning into grunts as he fucked you, his other hand squeezing your ass before he withdrew his fingers from your mouth and pressed his entire hand over your mouth. You moaned loudly as his thrusts sped up, his hips slamming against your ass as you stood on your toes to fully pull him inside of you.

You breathed heavily as he thrusted again, his hips knocking the crate you were on forward slightly. You gripped it, your hands white-knuckling the splintering area. You cried out as his hand left your mouth.

"You're gonna draw attention." He whispered in your ear, any protective gear that he was still wearing was heavy and rough on your back just like his cock was heavy and rough and _hot_ inside of you. "Shut up."

"Hey, Rickster?" You heard from a distance off. "[Y/N]?"

"Fuck-" You meant to curse at your approaching friend, her ghostly white skin appearing easily in the darkness, your swear turned into a moan as you felt Rick push as deep inside of you as he could. You arched your back against his chest, breathing heavily as he did the same into your ear. "Ricky, we might have to-"

"She won't find us, not yet." He replied gruffly, your cunt pulsing around his throbbing cock as you clawed at the crate beneath you. 

"That's a 180 – whoa, shit – from your early attitude." You said quietly, your words bumpy as your chest repeatedly hit the crate as Rick slammed into you.

"You guys back here? Katana and Croc didn't find anything." Harley called out, stepping around the maze of crates. "Hello?"

You sighed happily as Rick moaned a curse, his right hand pressing down and intertwining with yours as you gripped the crate, trying to avoid screaming at your pleasure.

"Fuck me, fuck me –" You gasped, your hips almost moving the box again as you backed against him attempting to draw away from the box without much luck. You took your left hand off the crate and bit down on your knuckles, no doubt leaving marks as you messily cried out. _"Fuck me!"_

"I am, baby girl." Rick laughed heavily, his voice husky and low and – "You're gonna have to project."

"No, this it too much – I don't know if I can."

"You're gonna _have_ to, she'll see us." Rick replied, nearing his orgasmic peak as you nodded slowly.

You saw Harley begin to emerge around the boxes and thought hard as you withdrew your knuckles from your mouth and aimed you hand to the other side of the barn, acting like a beacon as you used your mind to quickly project faux-versions of yourself and Rick.

"Harley!" You heard fake-you call from the other side of the barn. She whipped around and called back, her footsteps going to that side.

You caused fake-you to knock over some crates, hearing fake-Rick shout at fake-you.

"Hell, woman! Watch where you're fuckin' goin'." 

You felt Rick's thrusts suddenly get sloppy and off-rhythm and then there was a white-hot feeling settling within you as he fucked you through his own orgasm, his come being used as further lubricant for your already wet walls.

You dropped your hand, trying to focus with the projection.

"Ah, fuck!" You howled, coming and clenching and pulsing hard and hotly around Rick's cock as he stilled, his hand releasing your ass. There was, without a doubt, a red spot there, it sure as hell stung. "Go, go!" 

Rick was quick to yank up and buckle into place any clothing or gear you had moved. You, on the other hand, carefully stood and pulled up your underwear and jeans. You tugged down your shirt and pulled Rick's hand, dragging him over to where Harley had heard the projections. 

Your legs were shaking, your steps almost staggered. You let go of Rick and the projections as Harley came into view.

"Nothing here." You sighed, almost sadly. Harley squinted at you and looked between you and the team's leader. "I'm kinda bummed. I was hoping for a fight."

"Yeah, that's your problem." Rick commented, rolling his eyes as he walked past you two. "You're ready for the fight but not as ready as you think."

"Hey!" You called after him, feeling a slight pooling off yours and his come slipping from your stretched walls as you slowed. You stilled and he glanced back at you, almost knowingly as you stated at him. You would have slapped that smirk off his face. "I'm ready for the fight, the fight better be sure as shit ready for me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Rick said lowly, walking from the barn with his right forearm draped over his gun. "When pigs fuckin' fly."

You glanced back at Harley, seeing her looking at you suspiciously before she tilted her head. She sighed a little and frowned, falling into step beside you as she grabbed your hand.

"I'm sad I didn't see any baddies either." Harley stated, her eyes just as disappointed as the frown on her bright red lips. "Did Rick?"

"No."

"Probably 'cause he was too busy jackhammering you." Harley shrugged easily, dropping your hand as you watched her walk in front of you. You scowled slightly and watched her glance over her shoulder, sending a giggle, kiss and wink your way.

Your projections didn't help shit.


End file.
